Confessions Through Constants
by ForeverLoner
Summary: Sam, Danny, and Tucker talking through notes. Constants. Confessions of love in the middle of science class. Make-out sessions under the desk. Rated teen because I felt like it! DxS


**Oh my god, lookie here! xxothfanxx has finally posted up another story. Hey guys, I'm really sorry I didn't post up a story until like just now. It's just that my computer has been really crappy! Anyway, here's a story for all of ya. (By the way, the story is not** **in notes!)**

**DISCLAIMER:** **You guys don't think I own DP, do you?**

**(Sorry if it's boring, or rushed! It's just that I couldn't think of anything to write, so I wrote this!)**

_**Things you need to know:**_

**Danny**,_Sam_, Tucker,

_**Danny and Sam, **__Sam and Tucker_, **Tucker and Danny**

DSDSDSDSDS

**Hey Sam, what's up?**

_NM, what about you?_

**Same, how does Mr. Lancer end up teaching all these classes?**

_IDK, did you notice how he has so many mood swings?_

**Yup, did you ever see if toe nail collection? *****shudder***

_Thankfully, no!_

**Lucky! :P**

_Hey! It's not my fault you're so unlucky!_

**Whatever, so Sam, you maybe like wanna go out sometime like a da—**

What ya two lovebirds talking about?

_**We're not lovebirds!**_

Really? Danny what were you saying before I interrupted?

**Uh… I don't really remember?**

Why did you say that like it was a question?

**No reason, no reason at all!**

Sure, anyway what you guys wanna talk about?

_What about gossip?_

**Gossip? Are you serious? You don't strike me as the gossip type.**

_I'm not, really! I just wanna talk about it! IS THAT A PROBLEM?_

**No, ma'am!**

_Thank you!_

You can be really scary at times Sam. Anyway, gossip? Uh… did you hear that Paulina broke up with Dash?

_**No surprise there!**_

*cough*lovebirds*cough*

_**Hey!**_

Whatever!

_Hey you guys hear that Paulina's anorexic?_

**No, she's not!**

_Uh-huh!_

**Nuh-uh**

_Uh-huh!_

**Nuh-uh**

_Uh-huh!_

Will you two stop it already!

_**Okay!**_

_Danny, why are you looking at me like that?_

**You're pretty… uh… I mean uh… I wasn't looking at you?**

Again, with the questions!

**Whatever, so who's your favorite actor?**

_**Mine is Drew Barrymore.**_

*rolls eyes* mine is Lindsey Lohan.

_**Lindsey Lohan? What is wrong with you?**_

What are you two talking about? And stop talking sync!

_Lindsey Lohan is such a slut… I wonder if she's related to Paulina._

**Paulina is not a slut!**

_Danny look at me in the eyes tell me that again._

***Fine! looks at Sam right in her eye* you're pretty-damn it!**

_***Blushes***_

Once again, *cough*lovebirds*cough*

_**Once again, WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**_

Sure you aren't! Anyway, looks like the bell just rang, let's continue this tomorrow.

_**The bell didn't ri-**_*bell rings*

_**NEXT DAY: MR. LANCER'S SCIENCE CLASS**_

"Once again, why does Mr. Lancer teach so many freaking classes?" Danny whispered to Sam.

"Danny, I already told you I don't know why!" She told Danny.

"No need to be Ms. Crappy pants," Danny then a made a silly face and Sam really tried not to laugh but apparently, she didn't try hard enough because she laughing (really loud might I add!).

"Great Gatsby! Ms. Manson, Mr. Fenton, would you two lovebirds keep it down!" Mr. Lancer hollered.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam yelled at the same time, with the same tone, and with the same _exact _expression on their faces. Danny looked at Sam and Sam looked at Danny and within a millisecond they both started to blush.

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes at the lovebirds-in-denial. "Okay class, put away your textbook and notebook, we are going to discuss about constants! For those of you who don't know, constants are basically anything in life that never change," He said to the class.

"For example, Ms. Sanchez always applies a thick coat of lipstick every 10 minutes. That is a constant," Mr. Lancer told everyone.

"Now Mr. Baxter, would care to state another constant?" He asked Dash.

"I got one! Fentina will always be a dork!" A few chuckles were heard from the class.

Sam turned Danny. "It doesn't matter what he says, you're Danny Phantom after all." Sam whispered into Danny's ear.

Danny smiled and whispered into Sam's hear, "I guess you're right. Thanks." Sam could feel Danny's breath crawl down her back.

"Mr. Fenton, would you care to give us a constant?" Mr. Lancer asked Danny. "Sure, Sam will always be the most beautiful person I will ever see." Danny replied. A couple of "awes" and "that's so sweet" were heard from people in the class. But, the loudest response was from Paulina.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"You gotta be kidding me Fenton! You don't honestly think that Goth freak over there is pretty than me!" Paulina yelled at Danny. Everyone turned to Danny for his response to Paulina's outburst.

"Actually," Danny started, "Yes, I do. And she's not a freak! I happen to think Sam is prettier than you and everyone else from the inside out." Danny told her. Paulina was shocked at Danny's response. She had never been told she was not prettier than anyone.

"Alright, everyone calm down and let's get back to our work. Mr. Turner, please give us another constant," Mr. Lancer said.

"You really mean that?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah Sam, you're really pretty," He told her.

"Awe Danny, you're so sweet!" She told him.

"Would anyone else like to give us another constant?" Mr. Lancer asked the class. Sam's hand shot up.

"Ms. Manson, please tell us your constant" He told her. "My constant is that I will always love Danny Fenton," She said. As soon as she was done speaking the whole room went silent and all eyes were on her.

"Well, Ms. Manson that was a uh… very bold statement. Would anyone else care to give us another constant?" This time Danny's hand shot up. "Ahh… Mr. Fenton, give us your constant." He told Danny.

"Well, my constant is that I will always love Sam Manson." He said. Like before, the whole room went silent. A few seconds later, Mr. Lancer's cell phone started to ring. He quickly answered it.

"Yes, this is him…. Oh I see I'll be right there" And then the conversation was over. "Class, I'll be right back. I have to go deal with a problem." And with that, he left the children in the room.

The children soon turned their heads back to Sam and Danny only to find that they weren't in their seats. Everyone soon lost interest in them and started talking amongst their friends. Only Tucker knew where Sam and Danny were, under the desk (AN: the kind of desks I'm talking about are really big and bulky. I have them in my science lab. If you don't know what kind of desk I'm talking about, then just imagine a desk that is as wide as 4 desks put together and is kinda high. If I'm not explaining it well enough, I really sorry!)

"So, you really mean what you said?" Sam whispered to Danny in his ear.

"Yeah, what about you, did you mean it?" Danny whispered to Sam in her ear.

"Yeah," She said. Sam quickly kissed Danny's cheek and started to smile. Danny was shocked for about a second or two until he had an idea.

Sam looked at Danny. She knew that look he had on his face.

"Mr. Fenton what are you thinking of?" Sam asked him.

"Oh nothing really, just this Mrs. Future Fenton," Then he started kissing her neck.

"Danny stop, we're in school!" She said while giggling maybe a little too loud because the whole class went silent after she said that.

The class then started to snicker as someone quickly got up to search for them. That person was Paulina Sanchez. Paulina went straight to back desk and looked under it. There she saw Tucker in a chair trying to ignore everything that was happening and Danny and Sam on the floor.

Danny was still kissing her neck then he went to her jaw and finally to her mouth. Paulina silently signaled for everyone to come near her. As soon as everyone was there, Dash decided to speak up.

"Look what we have here! Fentina's kissing his girlfriend!" Danny and Sam finally started to notice that the whole class was surrounding them.

Danny and Sam's faces quickly turned redder than a tomato in its prime. Everyone went back to their seats no one seemed to notice when Sam and Danny went under the desk again. That is everyone except Tucker Foley. He was silently taking pictures of Sam and Danny.

'Sweet, I finally got some blackmail of both of them' Tucker thought.

_**Now back to Sam and Danny...**_

This time, Sam was kissing Danny's neck. Then she started to kiss him on the lips. The kiss started off sweet but it surely did not end that way. Danny's hands were under her shirt and wrapped around her small waist.

Sam's hands were at two different places. One was in Danny's hair and the other one was under Danny's shirt. Her hand was touching all of his muscles. Being Danny Phantom and having to fight all of those ghosts sure paid off.

Mr. Lancer was now back in the classroom but this was unnoticed by both Danny and Sam. He was also asking the class where Danny and Sam were. This also went unnoticed by Danny and Sam and they kept on kissing.

"Under the desk, making out," Everyone except Mr. Lancer, Sam, and Danny answered in sync. This however did get Danny and Sam's attention as they sat back in their seats. Sam's hair was a messed up, her shirt was crooked, and she was smiling way too much. The same went for Danny. None of this went unnoticed by anyone in the room.

DSDSDSDSDS

**Now that you've finished reading, review. Pwease!! The girls will get a picture of Danny with his shirt off! The boys get uhmm... they get uh... a cookie?**


End file.
